


Familiar Lovers

by bloodkittyh



Category: McHanzo - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, NSFW, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodkittyh/pseuds/bloodkittyh
Summary: Hello!So this is a story about the ironic couple McHanzo (McCree x  Hanzo) from Overwatch.This takes us between the present and the past of mainly McCree and sometimes Hanzo.McCree hasn't seen Hanzo in a long time and is confused when he sees him out of nowhere. The two seem to have a happy past so is it possible to have a future? Break the wall between past, present (and maybe future) to find out how McCree figure his feelings are a lot bigger then he thought. Then watch Hanzo slowly show his feelings towards the Cowboy.





	1. Chapter 1

**(So this is my first Overwatch couple story. I hope y'all like it and hope to read more!)**

       "Woohoo. That mission went on like a breeze in the summer," McCree said taking his hat off. As he walked into the Watchpoint: Gibraltar he seemed to bump into a formerly face. "Oh, I'ma - Hanzo!?" McCree shouted in question. "Hello, McCree. I am sorry, I did not mean to run into you." Hanzo said looking at the cowboy. "Eh, no big deal. What you do 'ere? I haven't seen you in forever!" Mccree asked tilting his head in excitement. "Yes, it is good to see you as well McCree. It seems that your next mission is in Hanamura and Dr. Winston was hoping that I'd help in the missions due to my knowledge of the area and I agreed." McCree smiled in reassurance, "Well that's mighty kind of ya to do so. Remind me to take that job up for it. Ya know, we should get together, have a drink or two." Hanzo nodded with a grin, "I see, well when I have time. But, it is my duty to assure safety in Hanamura even if I am not welcome there. Now, I must attend to this mission report. Please excuse me." McCree smiled nicely again then tipped his hat then gave a little wink to show his western hospitality, "Of course, I hope to see you again so we can grab that drink." Hanzo laughed a bit as he walked away, due to McCree' s "charm". McCree' s eyes widen as he heard the small snicker, oddly enough he thought it was quit...cute!  
As McCree watched Hanzo walk away, Mercy was walking down the staircase near the entrance that Mccree came in from. "Oh McCree, It nice to see you again." Mercy said with a greeting smile. McCree, completely off guard, pops up from his own little world to greet the doctor, "Oh, well hello Ms. Heels, how as our doctor doin'?" "I am doing very well. I was actually wondering if you can help me with something." Mercy asks wrapping her arms around a clipboard she had brought down with her. "Well, I'd do anything for the lady who saves my life, consistently. How can I be of service." McCree asked moving his hands in a gentlemen action.

       "Well since Hazno is here for the future mission. Genji is not that happy per-say and I have a feeling that Hanzo and him might get into a fight if we don't keep an eye on them, we don't need three dragons flying everywhere." Mercy asked with hesitation, "So, I was wondering if you could, please, keep an eye on Hanzo so nothing negative will happen." McCree thought for a moment, thinking it seems more of a babysitting job but didn't care that much, if it meant he got to hang out with Hanzo, then simply replied, "Well I don't mind doing that at all, Ms. Heals." Mercy smiled again and thanked McCree with a graceful thanks, then walked away. 'More time with Hanzo huh? Eh, might be fun. We get to connect like we used to."

**Mission 1:**

       Soldier 76, Mercy, Genji, Tracer, Dr. Winston, McCree, and Hanzo sit at a rectangular table discussing the next mission plan. As Genji sits away from Hanzo, as far as he can, Soldier 76 evaluated the mission. "Ok so does everyone know what we are doing." As everyone nods, Soldier 76 stands in a confident pose, he presumes, "Good, now remember we have to stay at the point, whether you like it or not. We can't lose this one got it." "Right!" Everyone says at the same time.  
As the meeting disbands McCree couldn't help but noticed Hanzo still sitting at the table. "Hey Hanzo, the meetin's over. You can get up now." Hanzo did not move from his spot yet looks up to see across from him, where Genji was sitting. With silence in the air, McCree understood why Hanzo looked like that now, yet was not about to give up on bringing him out of it. Weaving his metal arm in front of the bow men's face, Hanzo snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh yes, the meeting." Hanzo sighed and placed his head on his hand show in his discomfort. "I am sorry, I must have been elsewhere. But, seeing Genji again, in such a form just brings me to-" he stopped again remembering things he shouldn't be, clenching his fist.

       The cowboy peered over to watch Hanzo, as his arm tattoo glowed a faint light blue. McCree quickly tried to turn the conversation around by talking about something else, because he knew how unnerving Hanzo could be when he talked about him and his brother. Mercy's voice ran through the cowboy's mind as he remembers what she had asked him to do. "Woo, woo there Hanzo! Don't be getting all sad now that you saw him. How about we get some eats, huh? It seems to me you haven't eaten all day." Hanzo looked at the cowboy confused. With a warm smile McCree continued, "Well hell, why not a drink. Even if it is still early, but it's 5 o'clock somewhere, right." The childish country boy laughed a hardy sound, trying to make the cold Japanese man smirk. Though Hanzo was still confused, he couldn't help but grin a bit from the gestures the odd man was making. In success, McCree leaned down to Hanzo level, who was sitting down still. "Well I'll be damned you can smile. Ain't ever seen that before. Well, close up that is." McCree laughed, even though he's seen Hanzo smile before. Hanzo grinned grew from the embarrasses man. Hanzo stood from the table and stated, "Thank you, McCree, even though I am very cold to you, it seems like you can pull me back up from myself. You Americans are very weird, yet, you help a lot. I will have to take you up on the drink sometime." Hanzo smiled. In all his life, every time he saw Hanzo he had never seen him smile like the way he was now. Hanzo had always been so cold to him, never really letting him help. But, ever time the stubborn man did it made McCree feel something big."Well then let's get-"

**BANG!**

       McCree was interrupted by an extremely loud noise. "What the?" McCree said looking around, watching flashing lights flicker on and off. Hanzo also looked around trying to understand the situation that was occurring. Hanzo and McCree looked at each then starting running towards the doorway. As they got to the rim of the balcony they looked down to hear shooting threw the giant room. McCree quickly asked to realize "What in the world is going on 'ere!?" Looking off to right they saw people start to run toward them. It was a group of overwatch agents running will guns. As they ran past, McCree yanked one by the collar and asked. "Woo there, where y'all rushin off to, partner?" The soldier quickly saluted and stated, "Sir, there's been a breach in the system. Seems to be some Talon soldier, Sir" once finishing the statement, the soldier quickly returned to his group. "Talon?" McCree thought to himself. He quickly realized what he was up against by declaring, "Gabe..." Hanzo looked off the balcony to see Talon soldiers lined up to start a shoot off. "McCree! They have this whole headquarters under lockdown. We have to do something. McCree?!" McCree, not listening, grabbed his gun and looked at Hanzo. Tilting his hat at Hanzo he stated, "Guess we'll have to wait on that drink." Hanzo trying to stay cool nodded to agree. "Hanzo can you take them down there and I'll go after the ones up here." Hanzo nodded and jumped off the balcony with his bow in hand.

       With swift movements, Hanzo took out five men with one of his scatter arrow. Arrow after arrow flying out of his bow like falcons to their prey. McCree was amazed, he had never really looked at Hanzo's strategy before now. As McCree watched Hanzo leap off the balcony, with grace, then was rudely distracted by a loud scream. "There's McCree, get him!" "Awe come on, fellas, I was having fun watchin. Oh well, guess I'll have to play around too." McCree said, pulling his gun out. "Fire," the front grunt said. Leaping behind a box, McCree dodged the attack then leaned over taking his shots. His metal hand shined as his normal hand jacked back from the kicks of his Peacekeeper gun. Throwing a flashbang, he then quickly got past the group to shoot their backs. With a smile of pride, he runs past all carnage to get to the far wall. Looking up through a gap in the supplies he saw a faint image. Do not faint, disappearing. It was Reaper!

       "Damn it, Gabe." McCree thought to himself. Without thinking about Hanzo's well being he let his rage get the best of him, then leaping into action. "I'll be right back Hanzo! You can keep them up right?!" Hanzo looked back and nodded as he leaped back into action. Then McCree ran towards the dark figure. Running into a large room he saw Reaper mowing down operatives including Soldier 76. The old man had placed himself behind a wall, trying to catch his breath and protect himself. McCree looked over and ran over to Soldiers 76 while Reaper was distracted by other Overwatch agents. The cowboy dashed his way over to 76. "You doin' ok there, boss," McCree said holding his gun up and ready. "Yeah, didn't think Reyes would show up out of nowhere though," Solider 76 said trying to breathe. McCree leaned back to see his past teacher shooting people down like they were birds. "What about the spider girl?" McCree asked. "Tracer got her, I hope," Solider say with a huff. McCree nodded and looked back again, "Well I got him then." Just a McCree stood, Soldier 76 grabbed his arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing Jesse! You're gonna get your self-killed if you just go out there!" "I don't care, he still owes me a lot!" McCree said jumping out and running towards Reaper. "Damn it, Jesse!" Soldier 76 said looking over but quickly turning back from the gunfire.

       McCree put his gun in his holster then opened his arms wide. Running towards the distracted man McCree yelled "Hey dead face!" Reaper turned his head to see McCree a few inches away from him. Before we could turn to mist, McCree tackled him with all the force the cowboy could give. Not realizing where he was, Mccree and reaper both crashed throw a glass window. The good thing was it was an inside window, so they landed the ground nearby. The two laid still as the glass flew past them. With a glitchy motion, the two slowly grew to a stand. "Well if it isn't high ho' silver. You look like you've seen a ghost." Reaper said slowly getting on his feet. "Same to you, then again, haven't I killed you before?" McCree stated, doing the same thing. Reaper stood straight and asked, "So what are you doing here now, huh Jesse?" "Like you would want to know. Gotta get money somewhere." McCree said steadily moving toward his gun. In silence, the two stood scratching there breath. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I have things I have to get," Reaper said pulling up his guns. Right as he shot, McCree moved quickly to a nearby a flipped over a table. Reaper then ran past him. "Not this time!" McCree then jumped out and shoot his six-shooters, hitting Reaper twice. Once in the arm, once in the side, though small holes they still struck pain into the dead man. Reaper yelled in pain as the bullets hit, then quickly turn around and shot his own. McCree ran past again, shoot with each step.

       With a shooting standoff in place, Reaper soon came to realize that they were outmatched, as usually, so he turns around and ran. "Widowmaker, fall back!" Reaper said talking to himself. Seeing the dead man walking out the door McCree was not about to let him go, not again. Running towards him again, McCree leaped and landed on Reaper's back. Pointing his gun towards the soon to be even more dead man, Mccree asked. "Any last, final words, traitor." Reaper laughed as he looked up at McCree, "Am I really the traitor here cowboy. If anything, there's no way you can pull that trigger on me now, mi hijo. " McCree's emotions started to get to him now. Seeing Gabe again made him furious with everything, expectably when he called him that. Making him remember his past to sin and hate. He flicked his gun with a heavy hand, then placed his finger on the trigger but didn't shoot. It's not that he wanted to, he just couldn't. Even though Reyes was the bad guy, he was still the man who made Jesse who he was today. He helps him realize who he was. "Damn it, Gabe!"

       Reaper laughed as he flew away in silence. Not a trace, not a sound, Reaper was gone. McCree hanging his head in shame faintly repeated, "Damn it, Gabe!" He then lifted to see Talon soldiers running away. Soldier 76 leaned out to see no one there. "Where they go? Jesse! Are you ok?" Soldier 76 asked. McCree quickly ran over to check on the old man. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you." As McCree walked towards him, he could see Soldier 76 holding his side as if he was hurt. "Jack your side!" McCree jumped. "Eh, it's nothing. I just need to get to Angela. I might be alive, but these bones don't know that." Soldier 76 said leaning on the wall frame. "Where they all go?" McCree's hand turned into a fist then he turned his head down, remembering his mistake. "They retreated. With Gabe." Soldier 76 saw that McCree was uncomfortable and didn't say a thing. McCree then broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry. I let him go, again. I-" A pause ran through the large room creating an awkward scene, without hesitation, the old soldier placed his hand on the cowboy's shoulder. McCree twitched and looked up at the old man when he said, "Its ok, I understand. Just, how about you help me to Angela." McCree nodded and threw the arm of the soldier over his shoulder for support. "Here we go-" without warning the two men heard a loud yell. "RYÛ GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" Two large dragon looking rays of lights phasing through the walls. The cowboy and soldier eyes widened from the sudden sight. The two stood there for a minute as the dragons faded away, next thing Hanzo came running from the side breathing heavily. He looked around with his bow curved back, ready to shoot.

      McCree completely forgot that Hanzo was fighting alone. He then shouted to the alert samurai, "Hey, Hanzo!" Hanzo looked toward the formerly voice, "McCree are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine, the old man here needs some attention." Hanzo walked over to the two injured men. Soldier 76 stood straight and confidently said, "Good to see you are ok, Shimada. We need to see if there's anything missing." Trying to be strong the stubborn soldier started to walk but was interrupted by his legs giving out. McCree and Hanzo both gasped, then McCree grabbed the soldier. "Woo their partner, you need to rest old man. Hanzo do you think you can find Mercy?" Hanzo nodded and ran to find the doctor.

       With the soldier in the infirmary, the cowboy walked out to look out into the open world. He leaned on a railing that looked off the cliff that went nowhere. Since they were at watchpoint tower, he could see a beautiful sunset peak off the side of the mountain. The cowboy lit a cigar with slow motions the inhaled to blow, the smoke filled the air with regret and sorrow. He then leaned his head on his hand in despair, "Damn it." As the smoke from the cigar faded up McCree heard the tapping of feet. "Hmm?" He looks up to see Hanzo. Hanzo looked completely lost and had no idea what he was doing let alone where he was. McCree tilted his head in confusion then steadily yelled out, "Hey, Hanzo, what are you up to." Hanzo rose his head to see the deep cowboy. "McCree, I seem to be lost. This place is so big, I am having trouble getting to where I need to be. Even though I've been here much time, I still get confused." McCree smirked from the sight of Hanzo, he looked like a lost puppy trying to find an owner. Hanzo walked closer to the cowboy, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be inside getting ready for bed?" McCree looked back out then stated, "Nah, I like coming out here before it gets dark. You should join me." As McCree looked out, Hanzo looked where the strange cowboy was looking as well.

       The sun was just setting over the north mountain that towered over the headquarters. An assortment of different colors flowed through the sky like a river between two rocks. Faded star started to sparkle with light in the endless sky. Though the sun looked tired, it still shined bright to create the beautiful scenery that was sat out in front of them. Hanzo was amazed by the gorgeous sight. "My, it looks very nice," Hanzo said looking out. McCree looked over, with his cigar still in his mouth, to studied Hanzo. He never really looked at him for a long time but he was starting to like that view instead. They really didn't know that much about each nor did they really care, but now it seemed different. Even in the past, with their friendship, it only went so far.  
McCree smiled and turned around to lean on the rim. "So Hanzo. You and me never really connected, have we? Or at least nowadays we haven't." Hanzo looked away from the scenery to answer McCree, "I guess not. We were just teenagers back then, doing whatever we wanted. Much has changed by then. Why is there something you needed to talk about?" McCree smiled then shook his head, "Nah, I just thought we could get to our old ties. Nothing bad right?" Hanzo thought for a moment and replied, "I see. I agree since we haven't seen much of each other in a while." McCree smiled with joy making him forget what he was thinking about before.

       The two sat on the edge of the cliff talking there cares away. Hanzo was sitting crisscross as McCree sat with his feet hanging off the edge. They talked as McCree did his best to make Hanzo laugh. "So then I said, it's high noon somewhere in the world." Mccree snapped and point his finger at Hanzo trying to finish the joke off strong. Hanzo smirk turned into a small laugh. As Hanzo laughed, McCree started to blush a bit. He thought that the arrow men's laugh was adorable, he never thought Hanzo could even smile let alone laugh like he was. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Hanzo that he thought he was cute. He was afraid of Hanzo rejecting his feelings as an un-manly thing.  
McCree coughed then asked a disturbing question, "Yeah so, not to cause a scene or anything but I have a question myself. Why can't you talk to your brother anymore? Seems kinda childish to me." Hanzo lost his laugh as McCree asked, couldn't help but remember his past. "My relationship with Genji is strictly business, now. Please do not lecture me on my brother, I mourned him and then he comes back as nothing has happened." Hanzo said looking out into the distance, "Even if he forgives me, I will never forgive myself." McCree looked at Hanzo with a discouraging look, he wanted to make Hanzo feel better but there was no way to go back from this. "I'm sorry McCree, but there is no way that you can feel what I am," Hanzo said.

       McCree jacked up from that statement, he knew exactly what Hanzo was feeling. He saw two of his leaders get blown up in an explosion, then saw their best sharpshooter get to shoot in the eye. Sadly he didn't want to tell Hanzo that due to him wanting to act cool. "Well I guess you're right, but Hanzo," McCree said tipping his hat. "Yes?" Hanzo looked at the cowboy with discomfort. McCree inhaled the cigar one last time then exhaled a large breath to say, "You and me have more in common then you think. Even with all these years that have passed by." McCree smiles while looking off to the distance thinking about things. Hanzo was amazed that McCree could be as mature as he was now. It seemed like the young, ignorant, wannabe, cowboy, was actually a mature adult who knew exactly what he was saying.  
Hanzo couldn't stop looking at the cowboy's intense stare out into the distance, it made him feel remorse. "McCree-" Hanzo was about to say, due to the atmosphere, yet was interrupted by the night time bell, stating the time. "Hmm? Seem like it's getting late," McCree said getting to a stand, "Better go in and get some sleep." Hanzo stood also and replied with minor hesitation, "R-right." McCree laughed a bit and let his hand out. Hanzo looked at the cowboy confused, "Yes?" McCree smiled, "I hope we have a good run for the missions." Hanzo smiled and grabbed Mccree's hand to shake it. "Yes, I believe the same."

 

**(So I hope you like this start and there is so much more to come. Maybe even "fun" times, I promise. Please like and or comment if you have anything you think I should add or just wanted to say. Have a good day. )**


	2. First Meeting

      McCree whistled at the beautiful sight that was laid in front of his eyes. "Ah, Hanamura? Mighty nice place here. I love it each time I come." "Yes, still as beautiful as I remember it," Hanzo said getting off the plane that flew the team there.

       The next mission, that was set in Hanamura, was to defend the cargo that was being sent to the capital. In order for it to get to its location in safety, the proprietors asked the overwatch team to secure it.

       As Hanzo got off the plane he then stopped to look at the scenery he had long forgotten, he then heard tapping behind him. It sounded of metal that was polished to a shine silently crawled up behind him. He peered over his shoulder to see a bright green glow coming from the person, or half person that is. It was Genji, who also wanted to see the sights as well. Genji had not been at the temple, that they both grew up in, for a while now. Though he remembered who he was and where he came from, he could never remember the beauty of his home causing him to react with happiness.

       Genji had come up next to Hanzo to express the memories. Hanzo did not say a word, neither did Genji until he broke the silence with a few words. "It looks nice," Genji said peering around. Hanzo nodded but did not make a sound.

       McCree was happy that he finally got to see Hanamura once again, he had heard stories of the trees turning pink this time of year. Since he was always doing business he had never really seen them during that time, and then they would fade away. As he circled around he saw Hanzo and Genji stand next to each other, looking out into the distance. As if nothing happened, they turned away from each other and started to walk away. 'What are they up to' McCree thought to himself as he peered around the walls, like the stalker he was. When McCree did this he had lost sight of the two Japanese men. "Huh? Where'd they go? Don't tell me I lost them that fast." He said to stand out in the open trying to find them.

       A random hand then grabbed McCree' s shoulder, and without hesitation, McCree jumped with a small scream. "Holy Jesus I - H-Hanzo, geez partner, don't sneak up on me like that." The owner of the hand seemed to be none other then Hanzo, confused on what McCree was doing. "May I ask why you are standing here, behind this wall?" McCree blushed from embarrassment and looked around to find a quick lie to get him out of this mix-up. "Uh, I was, uh," he turned to see a tree that was bright pink, that petals seemed to be dancing in the air. "I was looking at the, uh, uh, pink tree, thing," McCree hesitated trying to remember the right name for the tree. Hanzo looked around him to see that there was a cherry blossom tree in the middle of the courtyard where the plane had left them. "You mean the cherry blossom tree?" McCree jumped from excitement when Hanzo said they right thing, "Yes! Cherry blossoms! I've never seen one up close before so I guess I got lost in the beauty."

       Hanzo looked at the gorgeous tree with a smile of relief. "Yes well, I am happy that still keep it in one peace." McCree ridiculous smiled turned into a face of wonder. Every time he saw a smile on Hanzo' s pretty face he couldn't help but smile himself. Yet, he didn't know why he was feeling like this. Even before, he thought Hanzo was somewhat exotic. Then again the first time he met him it wasn't anything special.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
A few years back:   
       "Jesse! Get your butt off that couch and get back to work!" Gabe yelled at the teenage cowboy who seemed to be relaxing. McCree was taking a nap on the coffee room couch just because he was tired. He moved his hat slightly up, "Awe come on Gabe. Give me some slack will ya. I've been workin all day." McCree said grinning. "Working my ass! A few minutes ago you were flirting with some of the female officers. Not to mention there's still a pile of paperwork you need to do." Gabe rambled on and on. Jesse leaned back again without a care in the world, "I'll do it later."

       With that final statement, the dark man grabbed the teenager by the collar and pulled him up. Jesse shouted as the tough old man dragged him through the halls of the watchpoint tower. "Awe come on Gabe! Don't be like this! Your stretchin out my shirt! " Gabe didn't reply yet he stood Jesse up when they got to a doorway. "Jesus Gabe, your gonna tear somethin one day, then you'll-" McCree stopped as he saw who was in the room Gabe had dragged him to. His gaze met with the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. A person's with long black hair that shined like silk. Eyes as blue as the open sky, and skin that looked softer than a pillow. Though something seemed off about this person

       "Oh good you found him, thanks Reyes," Jack said grinning. "No problem," Gabe said walking past Jesse and putting his hand on his shoulder. Even though Jesse was still struck with thought Jack kept talking to him. "So Jesse we wanted to talk to you about the new recruits." Jesse nodded as the old man talk. The person on the other side did not give any care to the fact they were being stared at. McCree didn't believe his eyes, he thought he was still dreaming.

       As Jack was talking Gabe realized that Jesse was not listening so to tried to get him back down to earth, "Oi mi hjio! Are you listening?" Gabe asked snapping his fingers in front of Jesse. With the last snap, McCree jumped back into life with a loud "huh?" Jack and Gabe looked at the wanna-be cowboy with announce on their faces. Except for the third person, they just looked confused. Jesse smiled in embarrassment as all of the people in the room looked at him. Quickly trying to make himself more mature he tilted his hat up then sat up and announced, "Yes, sir, sorry." Trying to look cooler "Right, anyways, McCree meet Hanzo, Hanzo Shimada. He is going to be one of our new recruits for a few months."

       He? H-H-Ha- HANZO!! Jesse's flew wild with imagination. The person he thought was drop dead gorgeous was a guy! Hanzo walked over to the studded person and bowed. "I am pleased to meet you and to help you in your future missions," Hanzo said standing back up. Jesse looked at the confusing looking person in shock and unbelief, "S-Same, I think."

       Gabe and Jack smiled at each other from the entertainment in front of them. Laughing a bit, Gabe introduced an idea, "Hey Jesse, how about you take Hanzo here and show him around." Jesse jumped in surprise, "Huh, why me!" Gabe walked over to the young cowboy and placed his hand on McCree' s shoulder. Gabe then leaned down to whisper is the grumpy teen's ear. "Because if you don't, those papers will either get done or there going straight up your-" "OK!" Jesse said loudly making sure not to hear Gabe finish the sentence. Jesse walked up to Hanzo and put his hand out as respect, "Here, just follow me" Hanzo was confused but followed the cowboy anyways.

       "Jesus Reyes, did you have to be that harsh," Jack said with a smartass smile. Gabe shrugged and pointed, "What it got him to do something." The two old men laughed as the teenagers left the room.

       'Aw man, why am I the one who had to do this.' McCree thought to himself. Hanzo was following behind him, but he was looking around at the new, giant, machinery. Jesse looked at him then pouted, 'how can he look that pretty, but be a guy too. People from other places are weird.' Jesse scratched his head then stopped when he heard Hanzo speak, "Excuse me, McCree?" Jesse looked back at Hanzo in wonder. He didn't hear him before but his voice sounded so exotic to McCree, hearing his name made McCree's heart pound out of his chest. With his eyes widened he turned around to look at Hanzo head on, "y-yeah?"

       "May I ask what those are over there." Hanzo pointed to three stands. These stands were used for training purposes, target practice. "Oh, those things. There just stands we use for target practice. You wanna try them out?" McCree said pointing his thumb towards them. "Can we?" Hanzo said in a childish voice with a wonderful face. Hanzo was never really able to do these things from the constant mental training he was forced to go back home. Jesse twitched from the cute sight and nodded, "y-yeah we can. If you want to."

       There were three lines away from these stands, each was a different distance from the stands. A green one that represented 15ft away, a yellow one that meant 30ft, and a red one that meant 50ft. The stand had a box target on it, around the edge were blue panels and in the middle an orange one. "If you hit the orange panel it means you get a bullseye," McCree explained to Hanzo. "So what are you gonna use?" Jesse asked grabbing his gun holster. Hanzo lifted his hand above his head then grabbed the bow that was resting on his back. McCree looked up from his gun holster to see Hanzo holding his bow in the coolest position he had ever seen, "Wow." The bow was a beautiful blue that had hints of gold in the curves. The string was a silk black that seemed easy to hold back even to his standards. Though McCree has never seen a person use a bow up close, he could not wait to see Hanzo's skills. "Are you ok McCree?" Hanzo asked as he watched the curious cowboy google at his bow. McCree snapped out of his trance and popped up, "Huh? Yeah! Sorry it just, well I've never seen a bow that fancy. Let alone a person use one." McCree blushed from embarrassment because of his incompetence. As McCree stood straight, Hanzo couldn't help but chuckled a bit from McCree' s action. Jesse became to slouch from the Japanese teen laugh. 'T-T-That's adorable!' Jesse thought to himself.

       Hanzo was usually very cold to people so hearing him laugh let alone chuckle was rare. Hanzo then asked McCree, "Well, McCree, what will your weapon of choice be?" McCree smiled and pulled his gun out, trying to act cool. "This is it. My peacekeeper pistol!" McCree explained twirling it around, showing it off. Hanzo looked at the gun with no excitement. "A gun? That is it?" Hanzo said grabbing an arrow from his bag to aim at the target. McCree twitched again from the rude comment. "Huh? Hey, my gun is cool too!" McCree said holding it in the air.

       "Yes yes, a gun is much cooler than my bow." Hanzo with much sarcasm. Jesse was getting annoyed now, totally forgetting his past feelings about Hanzo. "Alright then strong talker. How about a little competition?" Hanzo was also getting annoyed from the atmosphere, he usually didn't get into petty fights like this, but since McCree was doing the same he thought it was fine, "I am up for a little challenge if you don't mind getting beat."

       McCree and Hanzo both flared up with determination. With fire in their eyes, they both stepped up to the yellow line first. "Ok, we each take six shots, got it," McCree said re-loading his gun. Hanzo nodded and made sure there were six arrows in his quiver. "Orange panel means 2 points, blue panels means 1," McCree said looking down the sight of his pistol. Hanzo nodded again then was caught with confusion as McCree held out his hand. Hanzo looked at his hand confused, "Yes?" Jesse smiled and said, "It's a handshake, ya know. To make it official." Hanzo's eyebrow raised while he grabbed McCree hand. "Yes, I know what a handshake is. But make what official?" "Yeah, like, truce. To make sure we don't cheat." McCree said trying to explain. "Oh like an honor bow before a match," Hanzo said with realization. "Yeah, that!" McCree said with a happy jump.

       The two shook hands and positioned themselves to the second, yellow, line. "Here I'll give you the courtesy master Han-" McCree tried to say but was interrupted by a loud 'SWISH'. Hanzo had already shot his first arrow then looked at McCree with a smirk. McCree's eyes widened then he turned his body to look at the arrow that hit the orange panel. He then turned his body towards Hanzo to give him an unimpressed expression, but on the inside, he felt like he got shot through the heart.

       Hanzo kept a smirk on his face as the two shared a locking stare. "Hmpf," McCree snarled with a grin. He then pulled up his gun and turned his head quickly. Hanzo looked at the targets, yet was too late. Three bangs came from the cowboys gun, the surprised elder Shimada eyes widened when he saw all three orange panel with a single shot in the middle. The panels twirled with glee as McCree pulled his gun up and blew on the barrel. The smooth cowboy looked at Hanzo as he did this, trying to look as cool as possible. Hanzo smiled at Mccree, "Alright then, this will be fun." "Agreed!" McCree said with a determined expression.

        Much time passed by as the two competed for honor and pride. No not honor and pride, they were just having fun. They positioned themselves at the 50ft mark. They had been there for a while due to their stubbornness. McCree whistled as he saw Hanzo shot another arrow, " _Nice 'ne_." Hanzo smiled in pride then replied, "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." McCree smiled as he took his shot, "Well that mighty kind of ya to say." It seemed like the two didn't care about the points and just started talking.

       "Your turn," McCree said stepping back. Hanzo got up to shoot, but when he pulled his arm back to get an arrow, he seemed to miss. "Huh?" McCree looked to tell Hanzo, "Well, seems like you're out of arrow there darlin'." McCree blushed as he finished the sentence, hoping Hanzo didn't hear him. Hanzo didn't recognize the fact of McCree slipped up with the 'darlin' "I am out of arrows, how?" Hanzo said taking off his quiver to look inside of it. McCree sigh then smiles and stepped forward to take a shot, trying to act cool again. "Well if you kept track of your arrows like I did with my bullets," McCree continued as he aimed, "you'd know you would have one-" McCree stopped as he heard a click coming from his gun.

       Silence swept through the area, then without hesitation, Hanzo burst out laughing. "Uh?! What the hell?! I should have one left!" McCree said freaking out about it. As Mccree freaked out Hanzo had not stopped laughing. He couldn't help but do it since Mccree looked so discouraged. "Hey, it's not funny!" Hanzo wiped a tear from his eye, from the laughter. "Yes, yes, you're right, my friend, it is hilarious!"

       'Friend? Hanzo said friend?' McCree thought to himself. Hanzo smiled at McCree with a joyful feeling. McCree blushed a bit from Hanzo's laugh. The love-struck cowboy stood there as Hanzo placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder and says, "Seems to be a draw, McCree. Thank you for showing me this. I have never had this much fun before." McCree nodded slowly as he stated, "Y-yeah. Me too"

       The two teens soon started to hang out more often then they should. As the days past by the cowboy and Shimada laughed their lives away as they challenged themselves each time a new adventure came up. Either but yelling at each other or causing confusion in the headquarters.

 **An omnic invaded:**  "Whoever shoots the most wins!" McCree says grabbing his gun. "You are on, cowboy!" Hanzo said.  
 **Training practice:**  "I'm way quicker than you!" McCree said jabbing his thumb in his chest. "Please, I can beat you at a race! Especially when you suck at your own language!" Hanzo said with a prideful smile.   
 **Hanging out:**  "I bet my bullets can go through that tree!" McCree said pointing at a think based tree. "Yes, well I bet I can shoot a branch down!" Hanzo said playing on. By this time they spent their time together as long as possible.

       "Hey Jack, have you seen Jesse or the shimada kid anywhere," Gabe said asking Jack who was in the battle room, alone. Jack smiled as he points his thumb, "Look out the window." Gabe rose an eyebrow then walked over to the window. "Well I'll be damned," Gabe said as he crossed his arms. Without notice, Ana had walked into the room to ask a similar question, "Hello you two. Would you happen to know where the young Shimada is?" Gabe pointed to the window while Ana's curiosity peaked. When she reached the window he hearts melted at the adorable sight.

       The window gave a wonderful view of the courtyard and in the middle was a tree that stretched its branches up to the sky. The leaves ruffled out of way to expose McCree and Hanzo, both asleep, together at the base of the tree. McCree was on the left with a loud snoring face, even his hat could not muffle noise that he made. Hanzo had leaned his head on the cowboy's shoulder with a tired expression. Both of there weapons were laying on the tree in a way as if they were in-tangled. The wind didn't seem to bother them as they sat silently there.

       Ana couldn't control here feeling and let out a strong "Awe." All the adults smiled and laughed at the ironicness of the two. "Well, they seem to be getting along these past months. So that's good." Ana said as she put her hand on her cheek to try and contain her emotions. "Yeah seems so. Jesse's even got his papers done so he could hang out with Hanzo more." Gabe said leaning on the window frame looking at the two captains. "Yes. But I think it's getting out of hand. I mean from there last little 'competitions', we had to clean up gears and bullets for hours. Not to mention the Shimada clan wanted us to train Hanzo, not let him run around like a crazy person." Jack said looking down at a table full of paperwork. Ana waved her hand to mention, "Oh let him be. As Reyes said, not only has Jesse finish his work, Hanzo has trained harder and faster to do the same, to try and be better the Jesse I presume." Jack sighed then added, "I just hope that Jesse doesn't make him a normal, non-respectable, teen." "Oh please, that's the thing that's different about the two. Hanzo was raised to be mature. I'm pretty sure since he's been here, he been able to let his teenage self-crawl out. He'll be fine when he goes home. I'm pretty sure he knows the difference." Gabe said moving to the table to prove his point. All the adults began to laugh once more as they discussed the two also making themselves remember their own past.

       Ana softened her laughing as she looked back at the couple by the tree. Her happy expression turned into a sad emotion. Gabe looked at her with a smile, yet turned sour, "What's wrong Ana?" Ana sighed then said, "I'm just wondering, what's going to happen when Hanzo has to leave." Gabe and Jack looked at each other. They had forgotten that the young, 'training', Shimada had to return to his hometown to protect the Overwatch point in Hanamura. Ana turned to the captains to ask, "You've told Jesse right?" Jack and Gabe both looked at each other with eyes widened in fear. Ana put her hands on her hips in disappointment with an annoyed face, "You haven't told him to have you!"

       The Captian both scratched the back of their necks in embarrassment. Gabe took the courage to speak, "Well I guess we figured he knew. Then again, when they first met we didn't really tell McCree about how long he was staying." Ana crossed her arms and raised her hip to show how annoyed she was. "You have to tell him," she said scalding the two grown men. The embarrassed men bowed their head in shame. "Ok..." the two said in defeat.

       "His leavin'!" McCree yelled in shock. "Yes, he'll be leaving in 5 days. We thought you would like to know beforehand." Jack said as he placed his arms behind him. Gabe then added, "Sorry Jesse, but he has to go back to his temple so we can still have ties to Hanamura ." McCree turned his head in despair trying to hear out the two captains. He figured Hanzo had to go, his not that dumb, but he didn't know he was going to leave so early.

       "Jesse we know you both have had fun these past months but the Shimada clan needs him back. Plus you're are still going to see him again. Just not for a while." Jack said placing his hand on his shoulder. McCree's mind was full of things that he could have said to Hanzo but hasn't yet. He had to figure out a way to show Hanzo how he felt about their friendship. McCree didn't say a thing as Jack kept going on and on about Hanzo's leave, he looks down trying to think of an idea.

       Without warning, McCree popped his head up and yelled, "I GOT IT!" Jack jumped away from the excited cowboy' s yell. "You said he was leaving in 5 days, right?" McCree said turning his body towards Jack. Jack, still stunned by the surprising yell, nodded his head slowly. McCree then stood straight up with his fist up to his chest like a sign of power, "Then that gives me enough time!" He finished his sentence by running out if the room as fast as he could. The two Captain jumped from their spot, but Jack was the first to talk. "Jesse where are you going?!" Jack said leaning out of the room. Just as Jack was about to run after him Gabe came up behind him then grabbed his shoulder to pull him back. The held back soldier looked back at the dark man. Gabe shook his head and stated, "Let him go do what he wants to. Besides I said he could if he finished everything he could do what he wanted." Jack stopped then looked back at the running cowboy in worry.

4 days later:  
       Hanzo walked through the headquarters confused about where he was. He was searching for McCree due to the fact he had not seen him for a few days. As the Shimada looked around he didn't fine McCree but Mr.Reyes, who was moving some crates full of ammo. "Oh, Mr. Reyes," Hanzo said trying to get Gabe' s attention. "Excuse me, have you seen McCree. I haven't seen him in a while and I wanted to speak with him." Gabe looked at the young Shimada, "Sorry, Shimada-san, I haven't seen him either." Hanzo looked around and replied, "Ok, thank you. Oh and please call me Hanzo. It would sound better since you all have been so good to me. Plus, here it just sounds weird, I suppose." Gabe laughed at the young man, "Ok, then just call me Reyes, the best friend of Jesse is a friend of-" "HANZO!" Gabe was interrupted by a swish of color that speeds right beside him.

       It was McCree! He didn't stop in time due to how fast he was running but turned around to run back to Hanzo. Both Gabe and Hanzo both looked extremely confused from the random act. Hanzo shook his head as McCree ran up to him. "McCree, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Gabe looked over Hanzo shoulder to add, "Yeah! Where have you been! You have work and training to do!" McCree ran up to Gabe and pushed a stack of paper in his face also saying, "No I don't, here." The excited cowboy then grabbed Hanzo's hand then said, "Come on, follow me," he finished with stars in his eyes. Hanzo still confused but was forced into a run as Gabe was confused about the paper he was given. Gabe looked at the first page that was a target, with the middle of it completely ruined. As if the middle was hit by multiple bullets, with a signature on the bottom say 'All paperwork done'. The confused man shook out of his confusion and grinned as he saw the two teenagers run away. "Geez, maybe Hanzo shouldn't leave," Gabe said placing the papers on the crates and getting back to work.

       The two kept running, throughout the way Hanzo asked: "Where are we going, McCree?" McCree simple replied, "Just keep following me." McCree had pulled him to small hatch that was on the outskirts of the WatchPoint tower. "We're almost there. Don't worry." McCree said opening the hatch then jumping down. Hanzo stopped asking where they were going because he knew that McCree wouldn't tell him.

       The hatch leads to a large hallway, it wasn't dirty nor was the walls covered in dirt at that, like a normal underground pathway that was used on a normal basis. A few minutes later the two came to a standstill. McCree then turned back while Hanzo, who was looked at the cowboy, was completely confused. McCree smiled and implied, "Ok, we're here" Hanzo could not be more confused then what he was now, "Where are is here,  McCree?" Hanzo smirked from the childish man before him, after he finished the sentence. "Well, how 'bout you take a look," McCree said opening the above the hatch. "Alright I will- wow..."

       Hanzo cut his sentence short as he climbed into the area. It was a cave that was littered with different kinds of crystals and gems. Blue ones that shined like the sky in the springs. Rose quartz that looked like the cherry petals in Japan. An instinct that gives off a yellow glow that lite up the room bright with color. Hanzo could not say a single word from the wonderful sight he was seeing. He looked around to see a small little stream ran in between the gems creating path why. Little fishes ran through the river to extend their appearance.

       McCree stood next to the speechless Shimada with a successful smile and arms crossed. He looked at Hanzo then look in front of him, he walked a little then turned back. "Come on, this is only the first part," McCree said grabbing the spaced out Hanzo. The two climbed over giant crystals, running through the water, then finally getting to a little pond. Around the edge of it was very fine sand, that felt like a blanket that came right out of the dryer. Hanzo couldn't believe his eyes, there was way too much beauty in his line of sight. He had never, never, seen anything as beautiful as this.

       "H-How in the world did you find this wonderful place," Hanzo said walking up to the water to stare down at it. McCree grinned as he watched the curiosity Shimada, "We actually used to use it, way back when. But since the omnics stop using drilling robots, they had no need to use this underground trail. So I kinda, come down 'ere sometimes. You know to reveal stress or what not."

       Hanzo leaned back up to look at the cowboy in wonder, "Really, wow." He turned again to look at the ceiling, were giant crystals hung like icicles in the deep north.

       "Feels amazing too," McCree said slipping his boots off. Hanzo turns back quickly to try to respond, "What did you s-" Hanzo stopped when he saw the young, strong, teenage cowboy taking off his top layer of clothing, placing his breastplate on the ground then preceding to unbutton his shirt. The excited Shimada then turned red from the sudden action. "W-w-what are you doing!!" Hanzo said turning a bright red, his heart began to pump hard to where he swore he would break the crystals by just the sound.

       McCree looked at the adorable, confused, Hanzo, "Huh? I'ma jump in, of course. Come on, ain't nothing to it." Hanzo was blushing even more now, he had no idea why though. He had been around men his whole life because of his home and even shared a room with his brother. They would change their clothes in the same place, but he usually didn't want to stare, making it seem awkward. But as McCree did this, he didn't want to look away.

       McCree took his shirt off to reveal his powerful built. His tan was exotic to Hanzo just how he was exotic to McCree. His arms seemed strong even though all he does sleep and run away from his work, his hair in a complete mess but still good looking. McCree placed his clothes on a rock next to him then grabbed his pants to unbutton them.

       Hanzo was now in a trance, he couldn't look away from the gorgeous cowboy and his farm's tan that seemed to go on and on. McCree looked up and saw the staring boy. He walked over to Hanzo then waved his hand in front of his face, "You alright there Hanzo. You seem like you saw a ghost 'r somethin'." Hanzo shook his head, trying to get back. He looked at McCree, who was standing so close he could feel the heat from his body, then suddenly walked back a bit. Just as he stepped he felt his feet lose their step, as the tiny rock fell where his feet were.

       Hanzo screamed in fear, not knowing how far he was. Twitching in the air, sadly it didn't help one bit. The poor Shimada fell backward into the nice, cool, water pool. McCree's eye widen as he watched Hanzo fall back. "Pfft, HAHAHAHAHA!" McCree pulled back laughing due to the hilarious accident he just witnessed.

       Hanzo got annoyed from the water that splashed in his long flowing hair. He shook his head to try to get the wet hair out of his face to see an uncontrolled cowboy. Annoyed, Hanzo said, "Ok, ok, you've had your fun, cowboy. Just help me so I can get my now wet clothes off." He let his hand out for the help that laughing man was not giving. McCree wiped his eyes from the laughter and implied, "Ok, ok, I'll help ya." The cowboy lent his hand out to help Hanzo, but something was off. Hanzo grabbed Mccree wrist instead of his hand, then with no warning pulled him into the water.

       " _Woo_!" McCree fell into the nice clear waters that Hanzo sat in. Hanzo looked away to make sure the water didn't splash him then smirked at the funny scene, the laughing cowboy had turned to a soaked mess. "Now we are even," Hanzo said laughing as McCree stood on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath with a face full of water. He hadn't taken off his pants, but by this point, they didn't care about the clothes. McCree looked back at Hanzo, who seemed to be getting out. "Where you think you're going," McCree said with affection in his word then wrapping his arms around Hanzo's waist. Hanzo looked back with a red face, "What are you doing-" Before he could finish, McCree pulled Hanzo back by flipping him over and hitting the water.

       Letting him go, McCree laughed again, "Hahaha what ya gonna do now, Mr. Arrow man." Hanzo leaped up and splashed the water over to the confident Jesse, "This cowboy!" The two laughed like two kids in a candy shop getting as much as they wanted. With them having the time of their lives, time was nothing to them.

       McCree even showed Hanzo a secret cave under the waterfall that flew through the crystal cave. After their childish fun, they took their wet clothes off, except for their underwear, then decided to settle down on some rock as their clothes dried.

      "So we run right past the enemy, and one of them yelled in the back sayin, 'hey you forgot the payload!' I swear he was shot in 2 seconds flat. " McCree said, telling a payload mission story to Hanzo. The young Shimada laughed as he usually did when he listened to McCree crazy stories, "You're stories always seem to make me laugh as hard as possible, McCree." McCree smiled as he watched Hanzo having a good time. He felt happy every time he caused Hanzo laughter, it filled him with care for Hanzo, to limits he didn't even know.

       Hanzo looked around himself again then said, "So why did you bring me down here anyway. I'm pretty sure Reyes is still looking for you." McCree smile turned sour as he explained and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well since you were leavin'. I thought I'd show you somethin' that you would really remember." Hanzo eyes widen then he quickly turned to McCree with worry, "You heard?" McCree looked at Hanzo then shrugged, "Yeah, but if anything I figured ya would. Just bit fast." Hanzo looked down in sorrow, "I'm sorry I did not tell you." McCree smiled at the sad man and reassured him, "Its ok Hanzo. I just thought, since I've distracted you from a lot of your training and caused you some stress, that I could make it up to you by doing this."

       Hanzo head popped up after McCree said that. The young Shimada turned to the cowboy and burst out. "Huh? What are you talking about!" McCree jumped from the sudden action then scratched the back of his head, "Well ya know. I've been selfish and all. Takin you from your training or work to go play and do stupid things..Sorry." McCree was now the one who was in sorrow, he didn't like seeing Hanzo go. He figured he had to, for his clan, but he didn't want to let Hanzo go yet. Though he was not aware why he felt a lot for the young Shimada.

       "Jesse, you are kidding, right?" Hanzo said in disbelief. McCree looks up in confusion, he didn't think Hanzo would say it in that tone, "Huh?" Hanzo stood up to praise the sorrow filled man, "Jesse, you can't be serious. I've never been happier in my life." McCree was still confused by Hanzo being so outgoing, he usually was quite in these situations. Hanzo laughed then continued, "You've shown me how to live, how to be a kid let alone a teenager, a real teenager. I could not be more grateful."

       McCree was completely confused now, "Wait, wait, ok, what do you mean you're grateful? I've done nothing but distracted you." Hanzo shook his head to disagree, "No. Jesse, I've lived in a place where I was breaded to be an adult at a very young age. I had to be mature, a strong, responsible, a man," Hanzo sat back down and sat up then stood straight to act out what he was explaining to continue, "I must be strong on and off the battlefield. I am next in line for the Shimada clan. No fun, no-nonsense." McCree sat in awe as he watched Hanzo act out what he was talking about.

       Hanzo then continued as he looked at McCree, "Jesse, you've given me something that I will never forget. Fun and a nature of my own. A me that I can be happy about, and something to look forward to not a stuck up person. Thank you."

       McCree blushed as he witnessed Hanzo giving him a large compliment, "Y-You really mean that." Hanzo shook his head up and down that responded with a yes. The two shared a silent moment as they looked at each other. Mccree then looked away in embarrassment due to the Shimada's confession, confusing Hanzo. "Well, I guess I'll have to give ya this now," McCree said leaning down to get something out of his hat.

       Hanzo tilted his head then asked, "Give me what? You've already given me so much." McCree handed Hanzo a small piece of white cloth that was bundled up. "A piece of cloth?" Hanzo asked as he looks over it. "Nah, silly. What's inside the cloth." McCree said giving off a little laugh. Hanzo then unraveled the surprise to find a shiny, bronze, coin. The curious man lifted it up to look at it clearer, "a coin?" McCree smiled as he watched in joy, "Yeah, think of it as a forget me not."

       "A forget me not?" Hanzo said placing it back in the cloth. "Yeah, to make sure ya don't forget me," McCree said, sitting himself up to look proud. "But I will not forget you. I am still going to be here. So please don't think you have to give me gifts." Hanzo said, moving his hand to try and give the coin back. Before he could, McCree stopped Hanzo hand and closed it with his. Then with a smile on his face, he looked at Hanzo then implied, "Please, Hanzo, I want you to have it. It means a lot to me, my parents gave it to me before I was given to the gang. Think of it like a best friend charm." They both stared into each others eye, Hanzo then knew that McCree was being extremely serious.

       The atmosphere made the two teens believe that there was no world at this point, nothing to get in there way. McCree smiles then turned to a straight face as his hand, that closed Hanzo's, tightened up as if he was about to pull Hanzo in for something. Though the two men didn't know what to do, Hanzo did not resist, not pulling away, no running. They seemed to get closer and closer to each other, reaching for something more. They both knew their friendship seemed to be different than other people's, something more, something bigger. Closer and closer they got, leaning into each other's personal space. As if it was involuntary, closer and closer...ready to...

      "JESSE! HANZO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jack yelled out into the cave, ruining the to magic moment. The two stopped their movements with eyes widen. Hanzo blushed with embarrassment from him snapping out of his trance, then quickly shot up in humiliation, "Y-yes! We are!" McCree sat there in shock, still in the pose. He twitched with hate from the rude interruption then said in an annoyed tone, "Jake, how'd you get down 'ere?" Jack looked disturbed then replied, "Well I asked Gabe where you were and he said you just ran off.  So I figured you were down here. You always come here when you're sad."

       McCree blushed from the old man's rude comment, Hanzo covered his mouth due to the funny motion the soldier said. Jake then said, "I know there's a water pool here and knowing you, you didn't bring towels." McCree looked in the soldier's arms to see two towels. He then put his hand on his naked hips to symbolize his coolness. "You a maid now or something Jack?" Hanzo looked at the rude cowboy then at the respectable soldier. Jack's eye narrowed then with a mighty throw, he threw a towel at the annoying country boy. The cowboy got a towel straight to the face, him and his smartass pose. "That's Mr. Morrison to you cowboy," Jack said with a smile.

       Both Jack and Hanzo laughed a bit due to McCree being McCree. Jack then gave Hanzo his towel, "Here you go, Shimada-san." Hanzo tilted his head in thanks then walked over to McCree. Jack watched him walk over to McCree while laughing. Jesse moved the towel and said "Thanks, boss." Hanzo smirked a bit as McCree muffled. Due to that, McCree then started a thing. "What you laughing at?" McCree asked Hanzo lowering the towel. Hanzo shook his head then stated, "Nothing, nothing."

       Jack stepped back to look at the children playing around. He was happy that Jesse was able to find someone he could relate and be himself with. The same went for Hanzo, the poor boy had to be breaded for success and maturity. Jack smiled then walked over to Hanzo who was drying himself. He then placed his hand on Hanzo's shoulder to say, "Hanzo, thank you." Jack said then looking at McCree. Hanzo got confused then asked, "For what, sir?" Jack smiled as he watched McCree wondering around looking for his hat. "For being with McCree. I know him, a lot to handle but his really a nice guy. Thank you for your company." Hanzo scratched his head then stated, "O-ok"

       McCree looked back to see Hanzo and Jack laughing, he became somewhat jealous. Jack looked at McCree then said, "Hurry up and dry up. It's getting late." Jesse walked over to Hanzo, as Jack walked back to the headquarters. "Whatever ya say, old man," McCree said wiping his face. Jack snickered then walked away.

       Hanzo covered his face with the towel to dry his hair when he moved the towel he saw a surprising sight. McCree didn't dry his body yet, he rubbed this face and hair to dry them instead. His body was covered in little droplets, since light ran through the cave, little shines came off of the cowboy abs. McCree' s tan complimented his body in such an amazing way. Hanzo looked away from the oddly satisfying sight, making sure the cowboy didn't see him blush.

       McCree moved the towel to his neck causing him to look at Hanzo' s pale back. Though he usually didn't care to look at another guys body, let alone a half-naked guy, Hanzo was different. McCree face flushed with red as his mind went wild in thoughts. Why he wanted to see Hanzo like he was now but in different poses, he had no idea.

       This is his best friend was talking about. Why was he feeling this for him? This thought fell into both of the teen's minds. With silence crawling threw, they both tried to say, "Hanzo I-" "Jesse I-" They both stopped as they turned around to met each other faces. When they turned they seemed to be a lot closer than they thought, so then popped up a bit with eyes widened. Hanzo broke the silence, hoping McCree would say something important, "Yes?"

       McCree wanted to confess his feelings but since he didn't know how to, he simply laughed a bit. "Nothin' just sayin we should get going. You got, uh, big day tomorrow." Hanzo felt a little disappointed but shrugged it off. "Yes, I guess so." McCree smiled the gestured for Hanzo to lead the way. Neither of them wanted the next day to come but couldn't do anything about it. 

       The next day rolled around like a rock down a steep hill. Jesse was sad that he had to see his new friend leave in such a way. He sat himself on outside the plane stairs, waiting to see his friend off. Gabe had been up in the plane talking to the pilot but came down the stair a few minutes later, as he walked down he saw the sad looking cowboy.

       McCree was dressed in his normal attire. His brown button up shirt with jeans that hang all the way down to his boots. His peacekeeper gun strongly in place. Though there were little things off. His breastplate was still on him but his hair looked like he styled it, he didn't wear his hat just yet but he did still have it on him, of course. Gabe laughed as he saw the rebel boy in such an honorable pose. He stood straight up like he had won a prize.

       The dark captain then walked down and surprised the usual man by hitting us shoulder with a gentle punch. "Come on mi hijo, you don't have to look so sad and presentable at the same time. You're still gonna see your boyfriend sometimes," Gabe laughed as he kept his hand on the cowboy's shoulder.

       McCree jumped in embarrassment then yelled, "H-H-he ain't my boyfriend! He's just a friend! And I know that, but I just want to see him off is all. Nothing bad right? Plus what's wrong with a little style, huh? Let's just be happy I didn't take the giant scarf, Ana was gonna give me."

       "Yeah, I guess that true." Gabe smiled then ran his hand through McCree's "styled" hair then presumed, "But doesn't mean ya gotta look all fancy." "Ah! Gabe no! I worked really hard on that!" McCree yelled. The two then started to fool around till Jack came up with Hanzo.

       The two respectable men looked at the childish game the others were playing and couldn't help but react. Jack looked down to facepalm at Reyes being like he was, as Hanzo covered his mouth to cover his snicker. Jack then placed his hand on Hanzo should say. "Please, whatever you do, don't end up like them." Hanzo smiled and nodded to agree.

       Gabe had now put McCree into a shoulder lock and messed up the small boy's hair. They both laughed, even though McCree tried to get him to stop. Jack and Hanzo then walked up to the two. The captain crossed his arms then announced, "If you two are done. Hanzo needs to get up the steps."

       Both Gabe and Jesse looked at Jack with widening eyes in surprise. Gabe let go of the cowboy then stood up straight with an uneased smile, Mccree then followed his actions. Jack shook his head in disbelief then turned to Hanzo, "It was nice to fight by your side, Hanzo Shimada." He then lifted his hand in a far well handshake. "Same to you, Captain Morrison." Hanzo bowed his head in honor then shook his hand.

       Gabe smiled the looked over to McCree to nudge him. When he did this McCree looked over to Gabe in confusion. "Don't take to long," Gabe said with a wink then walked away to the same goodbye to Hanzo. McCree smiled as he watched Gabe walk away, it made him feel happy that Gabe understood what he was doing.

       Gabe shook Hanzo hand then was interrupted by Jack grabbing his shoulder. "Gabe can you help me with something," Jack asked with a ticked off tone. Gabe nodded but didn't move. Instead, he leaned down to tell Hanzo one final thing.

       McCree tilted his head while watching the display. 'what's he tellin him?' McCree thought to himself. As Gabe told his secret, Hanzo eyes widened and looked at McCree. There eye met and McCree knew there was something off. Hanzo looked away quickly with a blush rushing to his face. McCree twitches in discomfort, 'Gabe what the hell are you tellin him?!' he thought again.

       Gabe finished with a lean up and a smile still speaking. McCree couldn't hear them, let alone make out what they were saying. Gabe laughed as Hanzo looked down to, what seemed embarrassed, laugh as well. Mccree was really confused now, he had no idea what Gabe could be telling him.

       Gabe ended with a wink and a box from Hanzo. After that, they both shook hand and wandered away from each other. Hanzo made his way to McCree, still with small patches of red in his face.

       "W-what the hell he tell you!" McCree jumped. Hanzo reassured him with small bits out laughter, "Nothing important." "Bull!" McCree snapped. Hanzo then laughed again.

       Jack stood there with his arms still crossed then asked, "What exactly did you tell Hanzo?" Gabe smiled with his hands in his pocket looking like a smartass. "Eh, the normal bullshit we give to people who are leaving." Jack eyebrow rose in disbelief, "Sure."

       Back to the teenage couple talking there cares away. The pilot of the plane came out to announce, "We're ready when you are Mr. Shimada." The two look up and nodded. Hanzo then looked at McCree with a little sorrow, "Well I must take my leave." McCree nodded in sadness but then tried to lighten the mood, "I'll see ya again right. Maybe we can even send each other letters." Hanzo nodded, "Yes we will. But in the meantime, I have something to give you, myself." McCree tilted his head while watching Hanzo grab a small box from his bag he hang on his shoulder.

       He handed it to the cowboy and said, "Open it." McCree didn't hesitate, he opened the box quicker than his own quick draw. In the box was silk blue handkerchief. It had gold trim and amazing designs of ancient text and lines. It shined in the sun almost making McCree blind from its beauty. He was such in shock from it he dropped the box just to open it up fully.

       Hanzo smiled at McCree's approval then added, "I've had this for a while and, well, since you gave me your important coin, I wanted to give you something too. A forget me not as you said. It's considered a hairpiece but you can use it, however, y-" Hanzo was cut short by a thud. McCree had grabbed him and pulled him into a strong hug. McCree hugged Hanzo tight and stated in excitement, "I love it, I'll make sure nothing happens to it. I promise!" Hanzo was still in shock but soon snapped out of it. He was happy we could give something back from what McCree had given him. Fun, adventure, challenges, a real teenage life, and a friend...or maybe more.

       McCree put the cloth in the most memorable place he could think of at the time. His breastplate! Hanzo got puzzled, "Why there?" McCree moved his breastplate a bit to snug it into the chest portion. "Well this way nothin will happen to it and it won't go anywhere. Plus it close to my heart so I'll always remember ya," McCree finished with him ramming his thumb into his breastplate, where he put it, then glimmed a bright smile.

        Hanzo blushed red from the last comment then stared at the cowboy. A few seconds later McCree finally realized what he had said and jumped from the embarrassment. "I-i-i mean i-it will be safe there. Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" McCree said acting like he hitting his head. Hanzo blushed didn't go away but for state a small, "Thank you."

       Jack and Gabe watched the two boys as they talked. Jack could steadily make out what they were saying so he couldn't help but laugh. "Geez, if they don't stop talking, the planes gonna leave without Hanzo," Jack said laughing. Gabe thought for a second then popped up, "I got this." Jack looked at Gabe and he ran back over to the teens, "Wait, Gabe, uh, what are you doing?" he let his hand out trying to stop Gabe but had no luck.

       Without warning, Gabe came running over one last time. "Hey Hanzo, I got one more thing for you," Gabe said waving his hand in the air. Hanzo and McCree both looked at the old man run towards them. "Yes, Reyes, what is it," Hanzo asked, calling Gabe by what he said. Gabe huffed and puffed then stood up straight between the two then said, "Here I need you to look at Jesse for a sec. It's like a good fair well thing we do." Hanzo and McCree were confused. McCree had never heard of this before, they never had a fair well goodbye chant or anything like that. Gabe then said, "Come on, you too, Jesse, Look at Hanzo."

       The two, completely confused but did what the captain said, turning themselves towards each other. Hanzo looked at McCree confused as Jesse just shrugged. "Alright, you two will thank me for this later," Gabe said. They both moved there eyes to look at Gabe, not moving there faces, then expressed a "huh?"

       Before they could ask anything, Gabe grabbed the back of both of the teenagers head, then pushed them together. McCree and Hanzo eyes widen as the most unexpected thing happened. THEY KISSED!! Gabe had pushed them into a deep kiss, lip to lip, face to face.

       Gabe let go of their heads and then stated, "There, bye" then walked away to the shocked Jack in the background. Once Gabe let go, their lips pulled apart by their faces didn't. They were both in shock causing them to look at each other. As their eyes met they both blushed then jumped back. Hanzo covered his mouth from embarrassment as McCree stood in the same pose.

       Neither of them could believe what just happened. Jesse was still in shock but couldn't help but think about Hanzo lips, they were so soft. Hanzo face blushed more and more each time he thought about it. Mccree's lip where so dry but the kiss was still a wonderful sensation.

       McCree looked at Hanzo then looked away to see the culprit of the sudden action. His rushed to a bright red as he shook his hand in the air, in a fist. "Gabe what the hell you do that for, you ass!" Gabe ran behind them, still shocked, hid behind Jack, then gave a thumbs up to McCree.

       McCree looked down at Hanzo to see him blushing and his hand over his mouth. The flushed cowboy made sudden motions trying to get the embarrassing moment away from there minds, "T-t-that wasn't me! Gabe did that!! I'm sorry! I should have....I... Ugh... GABE!" Though McCree seemed like he didn't like it, he loved what just happened. He didn't think to kiss a guy would be that bad but kissing Hanzo felt amazing! Even if was just a small peck it was fantastic.

       Hanzo uncovered his mouth to show a smile. McCree stared at the bowmen with wonder and he started to laugh. "W-what re' you laughin at!" McCree said freaking out that he said something wrong. Hanzo burst into laughter as he tries to say, "I-i hope. I really hope I come back. I've had the time of my life." When he finished he wipe a tear from this eyes to say, "and that is a funny way to say goodbye. "

       McCree shrugged down to bring relief, he then scratched the back of his head and sadly said, "Hate ta break it to ya darlin' but that's not really a goodbye thing we do. I think Gabe was just tryin to play us." Hanzo didn't care so his smile didn't go away. McCree's blush made the young Shimada snicker. Then as if nothing happened, Hanzo placed his hand on McCree's shoulder and leaned in. McCree was then extremely surprised by what his best friend did next.

       Hanzo had leaned in to give McCree a small peck on the cheek. McCree's eyes widened as he slugged over. Hanzo then leaned back to give a bright smile to say, "I can't wait to come back." Hanzo then lets McCree's shoulder go to walk up the plane stairs.

       McCree stood there in shock, finally realizing a key point in their friendly relationship. He likes him! He likes him a lot! Not as a friend, as something more. The plane door closed with a loud thud that snapped the cowboy out of his trance. McCree popped up with a giant smile on his face, then surprised everyone.

       Jack and Gabe were still in the background, then both jumped from a loud noise. "YEEHAW!!!!!!" McCree yelled in a victories pose. The two captains turned in confusion to see the cowboy slap his hand on his head then turned to scream, "Hanzo, I promise I'll see you sooner then you can blink. If anything I'll make sure I become an overwatch higher operative so I can see you more!" Hanzo stopped at the top of the stairs, then look back to wave, "Same to you, Jesse! But I will do it first!" He then walked onto the plane. "Yeah right! You're on!" McCree as he yelled out in glee

       Since this plane was a private overwatch plane, the rutters where placed where the plane would go up first then change to move forward. This gave Hanzo to look out the window once more to wave goodbye. McCree held on to his hat tight as he looked up to see the plane leave. The cowboy smiled then gave a small farewell, "Can't wait to see ya again, darlin'."   
\-----------------------------------------------------

      That's how it all started with a bow and a gun. A relationship blooming from a single bud. Though sadly, there time together would come to an end. A standstill, more or less, when both of the teens turned into the men they were today. The people they were, the things they've seen, the things they've done.


	3. Relaxing

  **(This is simply a little extra so not much plot, but still cute!)**

 

      The two teenagers sat next to each other under the mighty tree that towered over the courtyard. They were exchanging stories of adventures and memories of their young past and present lives. 

       "S-sh-sh-ma-a-day" McCree said in a pained tone. Hanzo shook his head in failure as he stated, "That's good enough if anything." McCree sighed by saying, "Geez, I'm sorry Hanzo. I've just never really heard a name like yours." Hanzo smiled a bit to try and cheer up the cowboy. 

       "Well same goes for, M-c-Cree," Hanzo said, letting the name flow longer then it should. McCree shrugged as he let his legs out to sit. Hanzo was crisscrossed as he sat next to the cowboy. "Eh, it's the name that the gang gave me. Guess it just stuck." Hanzo tilted his head in confusion then asked, "Gang?" 

       McCree's eyes widen as he forgot he didn't like mentioning his odd past life. But, somehow, he didn't mind letting Hanzo know. He felt like he could give Hanzo his trust, enough to share his dark and terrible past.  With a giant sigh, McCree leaned back, took a deep breath in and started. "Ever seen a man die right in front of your face? Well, at least when you were little." Hanzo face grew to a concern yet was interested in the story he was about to receive. McCree continued, "I used to be in an illegal gun trafficking gang. We give out guns left and right, up and down, to different people everywhere without ever getting caught. I was just about 12, I think when I started. I didn't really know what I was doing till my boss actually looked at me and said, 'I'ma show you how to shoot a gun.' " McCree said using his finger to symbolizes a gun. 

       Hanzo said, "wow" as the man continued his story. "My boss never took no for an answer. If you messed with us, you got yourself killed. It was fun at first, me not knowing what was really going on, but still. That was till everything went sour." McCree said action it out more. Hanzo was amazed st McCree's storytelling, he always had been. "Shit the scariest time had to be the time I messed up on a gun deal." McCree then pointed his finger right in front of Hanzo face. "Had the gun so close to my face to could feel the heat from the barrel." Then with one swift motion, McCree popped his hand up to represent the fire of the gun. "Bang went right beside my ears. I was in such shock I fell to the ground. Couldn't hear for three days after that one."  Hanzo was amazed in such a way he couldn't help but say words, "Wow, so then, how did you come to be in Black - Watch?"

       McCree leaned back on the tree then stated. "Got ratted out by one of my own. Jack and Gabe had so many men that day, it looked like a sea of military forces. In order to get away, my partners threw me under the bus and overwatch got me." McCree said, hanging his head in shame. Hanzo grew with worry as he saw his friend like this. 

      McCree sudden got his head's up slowly then started again, "They questioned me, then threatened me, but I didn't move. Not until Reyes came into the picture." McCree paused for a moment then started again. "He was different, he didn't really care about the gang, he cared 'bout how I used a gun. I wasn't that good so, he took me in, taught me how to use it better. He seemed to care about me and my past in general, not the gangs past. Let's just say that Reyes turned into the dad I never had if anything." Hanzo was now on the edge of his seat, he was so interested in McCree's background. 

       McCree smiled at Hanzo, due to his childish look, then laughed, "Yeah, crazy, huh? The big scary Reyes had a soft spot for a rundown street rat like me." Hanzo got worried from that last comment. He knew Jesse was no such thing, not a street rat. As McCree hung his head in shame trying to hold back tears, from remembering his abusive past he dare not go into detail about, the young archer placed his hand on McCree's knee. 

       The sad cowboy popped him up to see Hanzo looking straight at him, deadeye and all. The two locked eyes, but Hanzo's were the most dominant. "McCree you are no such thing," Hanzo said making sure McCree got the memo. McCree felt happy as he heard Hanzo say those words. He gave Hanzo a loving smile and stated, "Thank ya, Hanzo. And please, call me Jesse." Hanzo snickered a bit then nodded.

       Time past by as the two talked, but now it was Hanzo's turn to speak about his life. "So Hanzo, how 'bout you. How's your life?" Hanzo shook his head to state, "Nothing, really. My life back home is nothing compared to this." McCree didn't care, in order to show he wanted to listen. He sat criss-cross and put his elbows on his knees then used his hands as a headrest to hear Hanzo better. Hanzo saw this as an invitation like it was supposed to be, then gave a mighty sigh. "Fine, back in my home the is nothing but cherry blossoms and giant temple that seem to reach up to the sky," Hanzo said placing himself on his knee like they do in Japan.

       McCree became more interested when he figured out Hanzo's story was going to have much more detail. Hanzo sat straight then continued, "My father has given mend my bother the powers of the dragons. Ancient spirits that protect our land. He taught us to use them well to use them for good." McCree interrupted for a moment with a, "Wait you have a brother?" 

       Hanzo nodded with a smile, "Yes, his name is Genji. If anything, you are a lot alike. Childish and crood." Hanzo ended with a smirk to annoy McCree. McCree was puzzled for a moment but then took it as a compliment. The bowman then continued, "He and I are destined to be one of the greats." Hanzo said acting like a mighty god, then turned sour with sorrow. "But, once my father has passed. I must become the new clan master. Making sure everything is in order. So I have been molded into maturity and must never fail to bring honor to my clan and family name." 

       McCree was wowed at the story Hanzo had told him. His stories seemed second to none in Hanzo mighty deals. "Wow, that a lot to have on a guy like yourself." Hanzo nodded then added, "Yes but it is a burden I must carry and train non-stop. For my people, my brother, and my clan." Hanzo ended on a strong note, trying to make himself feel bigger. By this time, McCree was now the one on the edge of his seat. He didn't really think Hanzo would say anything about his life, but somehow he got it out of him.

        Hanzo lifted his head to look at McCree then added another thing that made all the difference. "But I am extremely happy I came here and met you, Jesse" McCree blushed as he heard his first name coming from Hanzo's mouth. It made his heart skip a bit and his eye widened more, then with a small 'uh', he said. "Well, I happy I got to met you. Hanzo." The world seemed to be spinning around the two now like nothing can touch them. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

       The two teenagers talked till McCree let his head lean on the tree making his hat tilt forward. Hanzo had moved next to him in the short time than did the same. Hanzo then stated, "It is nice." McCree then followed up with a, "Yeah, it is." Then, like dust in the wind, the two teenagers let the world slip away from them. As this happened it seemed that Hanzo's eye grew tried and he leaned on McCree. The cowboy lifted his head to see under his hat, to find a Hanzo sleeping on his shoulder. With a small laugh, he mumbles, "Nighty nighty Mr. bowmen." Causing him to fall asleep as well. 

       Up in the tower, Gabe was looking for the two as he stopped in the battle room then asked Jack, who was standing next to it. "Hey, you know where Jesse and the Shimada kid are?"


	4. Lovely Surprise

A few years later:  
"Is it hurting, McCree?" Mercy asked clenching the clipboard she had. "Nah, doc, I'm all patched up and fine," McCree said making a wide smile. "Ok, well if it acts up again, please find me or Torbjorn." Mercy said, giving her shoulders relief. "No problem, doc. Just some metal grinding against metal is all" McCree said giving his two-finger goodbye, with his metal hand, as he walked out of the room.   
By this time, McCree was in his early 30s. Still sporting the old cowboy look. Though his breastplate got bigger in size, yet his hat was the same. He started to wear a shiny belt buckle with the letters, B.A.M.F, his peacekeeper pistol by his side with flashbangs on the other, he was ready for anything. But there one thing that never changed. A giant red scarf that flowed from his neck down to his knees. A scarf that seemed to mean a lot to him. The scarf Ana had given him...  
McCree, now walking out of the room, was stopped when he heard a loud yell that was directed at him. "Look out," Lucio was running down the hall. McCree was shocked to see an old friend pop out of nowhere. "Well, howdy Lucio, lively as ever. What brings you to the old Blackwatch part of town, aren't you suppose to be at some rally, thing?" McCree said, holding a cigar up to his mouth.

"Hey there McCree, nothing much really. Just on my way to Hanamura. Heard there was a girl there who's rocking at video games and I wanted to find her and see if she'd help up. She's extremely popular." Lucio said moving around in space. Though McCree could only understand a little of what Lucio was saying, all that his ears heard was Hanamura. That word echoed throughout his mind like a bullet.  
"Hanamura?" McCree said out loud. He hadn't been there in a while, especially after Jack and Gabe's....accidents. Then again after all of that, he didn't do much at all. Lucio flew into the air a little longer until landing softly, "Yep, there's a video game tournament there, and she's supposed to be there. I better get going, though. This was the easiest way to travel there. Planes coming to get me any minute." Lucio then tried to go past McCree with ease till he was stopped dead in his tracks. Lucio looked up to see McCree holding his shoulder then asked an unexpected question.  
"Mind savin me a seat, partner?" McCree said as he moved the cigar around in his mouth sporting a friendly smile. Lucio, confused, nodded and replied, "Sure. I guess I could. I mean I do still owe you for saving my butt the last time we did a mission together." He didn't know why McCree wanted to go, but he wasn't going to start a fight with a man he knew could probably hurt him faster then he could run.

McCree hadn't been to Hanamura in a while, but he could never forget the way it looked. In the spring when the tree would dance with pink, or in the winter when the rivers with a crystal blue where you could see right through them. It was a wonderful sight to see. The cowboy didn't really know why he wanted to come so badly, but he thought it would be time to get some relaxation. If he didn't find it at home, he'd find it here. With a nice cool breeze from the west, the bright star at night, peaceful if anything. But instead of joining Lucio on his quest to find this 'D.VA' person, he decided to take a load off at a hotel not far from the temple.

He then entered his room to find a nice soft bed. Even though he was not staying for long, he took the best room the staff could find. He placed his hat on a table that was near the bed, then pulled off his giant scarf to reveal a white button-up shirt underneath. His hair in a mess and his beard to follow, he didn't much care at this point. With a graceful sigh, he looked around the room to see what he got. Next to the bed was a table with a light on it and a piece of paper. The paper had a menu on it, seemed to be room service. He didn't really want room service and didn't think it would hit the right spot. He thought for a moment then moved towards the phone that sat next to the lamp on the table. He then picked it up and started to dial the front desk.   
"Front desk, how can he help you?" The desk maid asked with a joyful tone. "Yes, I was wonderin if you knew of any bars around 'ere?" McCree said sitting on the giant bed they had given him. "I think there is. There should be one next to the small arcade down the block. Sir" she said with wonder. McCree nodded as a bad habit, "Thank ya." then hung up.   
He didn't dress fancy when he left the hotel. All but, his white button up he had on before, his hat, peacekeeper pistol, and two rounds of bullets. Just because Gabe wasn't there, didn't mean he didn't teach McCree to always be ready. He also brought a small case of cigars, he never went without.   
The cowboy walked out into the town searching for the misplaced bar. It seemed to become night time, which was perfect for him. He didn't feel like getting noticed by any of the locals. Either good or bad, it just depended on what they saw in him. An assassin or a worn down hero.   
He lights a cigar he continued his walk to the faraway bar. Just as he put his lighter down, over to his left he heard a loud thud. "Hmm?" He spoke as he turns to look at the noise. To his left as a dark alleyway, covered in trash and ooze, he dared not say. He stood there in silence as he heard another thud, coming from the dumpster. Thinking it was two thug beating up someone, the gunslinger moved his hand slowly to his gun, then walked closer to the noise.   
He carefully eased his way closer and closer to the noises, assuming the thugs were on the other side of the dumpster he leaned onto the trash. Then without warning, he leaped out, in a daze, then kneeling to aim then yelling. "Don't move!" He waited to get his sight back in place but suddenly stop. His eyes widened and his hand gave up on his grip, with wonder in his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Hanzo!  
Hanzo placed himself, kneeling his with his bow ready to fire. His breath was heavy and he couldn't hold his bow straight. McCree gazed at the man he knew to be a child at heart, but this one was different. This man had sorrow and fear in his eyes. He looked different from the last time McCree saw him, his hair was shorter and had grown a goatee. But for reason, he noticed that it was Hanzo when he looked at his face. But, with a small stream of blood running down his face, he knew Hanzo was in trouble   
Neither of them moved from the position. They stood there in silence for a while until McCree broke it. With a heavy tone, he stated, "H-Hanzo?"   
Hanzo didn't give up his grip on the bowstring, he even pulled his more than replying, "Who are you. How do you know me?!" In the darkness, the cowboy seemed very different from the archer. Hanzo's eyes were in a haze from what he had just be thrown. He had gone back to the temple to do what he did every year on the day of his brother died, to morn in his sins. This time, they had more power then Hanzo could contain, getting out as fast as possible and not getting to do what he needed to do. 

Knowing that Hanzo was a mess, McCree lifted his hand in the air showing a surrender. "Woo there partner, just calm down. If you do that, you might remember me." Hanzo breathing turned to a softer side as his grip loosened. He squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at the man before him. By the time he moved his bow out of the way he realized who it was, it was McCree!   
"McCree? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Hanzo asked placing his bow on his knee. McCree grinned a bit as he replied, "Yeah, yeah it is, Darlin." Hanzo breathing worsened again as he continued, "Why would you- Ahh!" Hanzo suddenly stopped then curled over in pain. "Hanzo! You ok!" McCree said, lunging towards Hanzo to catch him before he fell over. As he held Hanzo, McCree found the problem. Hanzo had been shot in his side! Hanzo grabbed the side he had been shot from, trying to hide it for McCree. But it was to slow, the cowboy already saw it and said, "Hanzo you got shot? You've lost a lot of blood. Come on, I know where I can find a medic." McCree the lifted Hanzo over his shoulder, helping support the injured archer.   
Though Hanzo did not want the help, making him seem hopeless, his voice would not come out. But a small tone did shine through, "N-no medic, I-it's bad enough you have found me like this. I will be f-fine." McCree glanced over at the stubborn Hanzo then gave off a small smile. "Stubborn as always I see. Good to see you again, bowmen," McCree said helping the injured man down the alleyway. "I hate that you call me that, cowboy," Hanzo replied.

The two finally made it back to the hotel where McCree had been staying. Lucio was not in the same building let alone area so he had to rule him out for help, Mercy was halfway across the world, so McCree was the one who had to play support. They came across McCree's room then, with his free hand, he opened the door. He walked Hanzo to the chair that sat next to the desk. The badly harmed man sat as he watched the frantic cowboy walk away, into the bathroom.   
Probably the best thing that McCree was taught in the overwatch academy was how to heal people, Mercy was a good teacher. He rushed over to his bag and then dumped everything out. Falling down was a small box that said 'first aid'. He then came back out to Hanzo, then did his best to place Hanzo on the bed. He didn't much care about the sheets, all he really cared about, was his saving his old friend.   
Hanzo steadily sat on the bed as McCree put the box on the ground. "Ok I need you to move that thing you got on ya," McCree said referring to Hanzo kimono that covered half of his chest. Hanzo eyes grew tired as he tried his hardest to get his top layer off. "You do not need to do this, mmh-" Hanzo said, with pain in every word. "Shush up, it ain't nothin', just gotta...see..." McCree leaned over to open the box then looked up to see an amazing sight.   
The teenage boy he used to know, and somewhat loved, turned into a brawned and strong adult. Hanzo took off his top layer to reveal a strong build to himself. Muscles that shined with sweat making them easier to see every detail of his body. Since Hanzo was huffing and puffing, it heightened his exoticness. McCree's eyes were glued to Hanzo now, he didn't want to even take a second off from looking at him. He did this until Hanzo ruined the moment by asking, "McCree?" Having small breaths in between words.  
McCree snapped out of his trance and looked at Hanzo's pale face. "Yeah, yeah just, uh," trying to think of what to say, he stood up then continued, "I need ya to lay down to see if there's anything in that wound of yours." Hanzo nodded then did what the cowboy said. McCree turned his head to wipe off the sweat from his little lie, happy he didn't get caught ogling at Hanzo.   
Hanzo laid there as McCree steadily used a pair of twisters, from the small med box, to see if there was anything in Hanzo. Trying to distract himself, McCree tried to ask questions getting him away from looking at Hanzo directly. "So, uh, can I ask how you got a bullet embedded into your side like an arrow through a pile of hay." Hanzo brushed off the cowboy's useless rant and stated, "Nothing that concerns you, cowboy." McCree laughed as he hit something in the wound. It was that alright, a bullet.   
"Hold on tight. This might hurt a bit," McCree said, tugging at the bullet softly, to get it out. Hanzo jolted as McCree did this, "Not being gentle as always I see," Hanzo said tilting his head towards McCree, grinding his teeth. McCree then stopped pulling letting it rest for a moment. "Psh, me gentle. You must be jokin." McCree then pulled more. Hanzo jolted again but then calmed down. By this point, the nerves around the wound were giving out, letting Hanzo settle down, "Sorry about your bed." "Eh, it fine. Now try not to move, I almost got it." McCree said giving it one more tug. Hanzo gripped the sheets hard as McCree pulled.  
With that, the bullet was out, covered in Hanzo' s blood, but still out. "Got it," McCree said walking over to a trash can with the bullet, then placed it in. Hanzo began to breath harder again, due to the stimulation of what just happened. "Now let's get you wrapped up," McCree said grabbing a pad and raps. Hanzo nodded, knowing there was no point in turning back and running away. Even though he did not want to be here, let alone let McCree help him, he also knew that this injury was worse then he thought.   
McCree leaned the archer up to get a better view of where he needed to put the raps. Hanzo hesitated to lean up but did his best. "There we go, just need to put this on it. Then you'll be fine." McCree said, putting medicine on the pad that went under the wrap.

As McCree stood in front of Hanzo, it was the archer's turn to look around. He noticed that before, he couldn't get a good look at McCree. He thought the same thing that McCree thought of him. Though McCree was covered by his white shirt, it still looked amazing. His bread had grown out nicely and complimented his body type. Hanzo was in a daze but couldn't help but ogle at the strong cowboy he once knew. Hanzo leaned his head down as he stated, "I am pathetic."

McCree looked at the man in confusion, "What?" Hanzo kept his head down as he spoke, "Not only did I get caught and outnumbered, I got hurt, and now you have seen me like this. I am pathetic." McCree's eyes grew with worry as he saw the depressed Hanzo. He hadn't seen this archer in many years, but he still felt the same way he did when they first met. It hurt him to see his first love, shattered into pieces.  
Trying to act like the cool man he is, he sighed then spoke, "Hanzo, you're not pathetic. You just lost to much blood. Just be happy you don't need a blood transfusion." Hanzo kept his head down in the shame he had put himself in.   
It hurt Hanzo to sit the way he sat, causing the blood to stop oozing out. McCree tried his hardest to wrap the band around Hanzo, trying not to be distracted by the beauty in front of his face. Hanzo head got heavier as McCree did this, not from blood loss but from sleep loss. Hanzo watches McCree is he continued to fix the wound.   
Hanzo then spoke with a soft tone, "Seems like my clan has traded swords and arrows for guns and knife. Sad." McCree didn't dare to look up, knowing that if he did, he might jump and make things worse. "Eh, what was your first clue? The wound or the gun sounds that you could hear from a mile away," McCree stated trying to act funny. Hanzo gave a small chuckle, "Smartass."   
McCree finally finished by pinning the ends together with a smile. The then stood up to gaze at the now fixed Hanzo. "There we go. All patched up. I'd probably try not to run everywhere you can." Hanzo nodded then tried to stand up, "Yes, thank you, but I have to-" Doing this his leg gave out from under him causing him to fall back to the bed. McCree turned around, from putting the utensils he used, back into the box. He then put his hands on his hips to show his disappointment in the stubborn man before him. "Like I said. Ya gotta stay off of your feet, at least for tonight." McCree stated.   
Hanzo looked away from the cowboy in sorrow and then promptly said, "I need to get back to the time before this day ends." McCree saw the poor man sinking into the bed like a rock into the water. He knew one thing that Hanzo was always fighting, always going towards, honor and pride. This ran in his family for many generations and many more to come.   
With a mighty sigh, McCree placed himself right next to Hanzo, on the bed. Hanzo flinched a bit from the sudden action. McCree then leaned back to pronounce, "Look Hanzo. I haven't seen you in God knows how long, and if you think I'm gonna let you walk out again, you got another thing comin... But one thing I do know about you is your pride and stubbornness. Hell, I'm still kinda in the same 'boat that, but still." Hanzo looked at the cowboy who sat next to him, he thought that McCree had not changed that much but in some cases, he had, a more mature McCree.   
McCree peered over to Hanzo, still learning. "So I'm not going to say you have to stay..." McCree continued, place his hand on Hanzo's shoulder, "...but I highly suggest, staying here for, at least, the night or at least you feel like you can stand." Hanzo looked at the cowboy for a moment then looked down to think. As he did this McCree couldn't help but look at Hanzo's, beautiful, arm art. He hadn't seen it in a while, and it had gotten bigger from the last time he had seen it. He wanted to ask about it but didn't.   
Hanzo then sat up straight to explain, "Fine, I will stay till I get my breath back." McCree smiled and replied, "Fine by me, darlin' " The cowboy then jumped up and said, "Then how about we have some midnight fun, huh?" Hanzo got confused by the strong man strange movement, mostly from the fact he moved the whole bed. "Fun, but I thought we were having a serious moment. Plus, I do not need to be drinking in my condition."   
McCree grabbed the phone that was next to his bed. "Yeah, so what, if anything it might help. Plus we have a lot of catchin up to do." McCree said asking for the room service. Hanzo sighed with a smile, deep down, he somewhat missed the childish nature that was McCree. Though he had been cold to everyone else, McCree made him feel like there was no point to. McCree would always figure out how to make him smirk, let alone laugh.

A few moments later there came a knocking at the room door. "Thank ya," McCree said to the maid with the door slightly open, making sure she didn't see the bed sheets that were covered in blood in the corner. Taking two bottles of alcohol to the bed where the injured man was. One bottle of the finest sake they had in the hotel, the other a big bottle of whiskey. As McCree walked back he saw Hanzo looking out the window in the room. He had his hair down, for once, even with it being shorter than before, it still stops at the archer's back.   
McCree stood in the hallway that leads to the room and bathroom, gazing at the exotic person in such a pose. It made his heart skip a beat when Hanzo turned back and asked, "Are you ok, McCree?" McCree snapped out of his googling trace, again, to reply, "Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh," McCree wanted to tell him but didn't want to seem weird, "I got the alcohol."He finished holding the bottles up with a smile. Hanzo lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but then brushed it off.   
McCree placed the bottles on the table, then made them both a drink. "'ere," McCree said with a smile. Hanzo nodded his head and thanked the cowboy. The two the drank a sip, then McCree sat back down next to Hanzo. The cowboy didn't know how to start the conversation until he looked at Hanzo's tattoo. The last time he saw it, it wasn't even halfway finished. "So, I see the tattoo got finished," McCree said taking another sip of his bourbon. Hanzo looked down at his arm then stated, "Yes, I got it finished after my father left us." McCree smiled that Hanzo really replied.   
McCree's eyes grew to a worry though. "Well if it means anything to you. My arms nothin better." Hanzo's face grew with confusion as McCree lifted his left arm. The archer's eye widened as he says a shiny grey arm. Bolts and metal giving the illusion that McCree had an arm. It seemed to work perfectly normal but it didn't look normal at all. Hanzo couldn't believe me didn't notice it till now. "What happened?" Hanzo asked trying not to sound as worried as he really was. "An explosion. I got caught in the middle of it. Not only did it take many of our men, but also took my arm with it." McCree said grabbing his metal arm and looking at it.   
Hanzo looked at the cowboy in such a way that made him sadder than ever. McCree peered over to looked at the worried Hanzo then jumped, "Wait, wait, ya don't need to be worried about. It honestly not a big deal." But Hanzo thought otherwise, he turned his body, sat his drink down, then told McCree to let out his hand. McCree asked, "W-what 're ya doin'." Hanzo nodded at his arm, he wanted McCree to give him his metal hand so he could see it, "Your hand. Give it to me"   
McCree was scared to say no, so he did what the archer said. When he placed his metal hand on Hanzo's, his memories began flooded back to him. As Hanzo studied the odd hand, McCree's eyes were glued to Hanzo, while starting to feel the same thing he did back then. Watching Hanzo worry about his arm, made him worried himself. He didn't like to see Hanzo in such a way.   
Hanzo eyes got worried as he ran his fingers over the metal. It was hard and sharp, lights that meant it was working properly but it just made matters worse. Though it was soft to the touch it still was not the real thing. Then, to break the silence, Hanzo asked, "Does it hurt?" McCree smiled and replied, "Only sometimes, but not all. But..." McCree said moving his hand. Hanzo jumped a bit as McCree mover his metal hand up to Hanzo cheek. The handsome cowboy moved a piece of hair out of Hanzo's face then stated, "It hurts me more than you worry about it." Hanzo looked at McCree that did the same to him. McCree's smile blocks Hanzo's frown, cause the archer to smile back.   
Hanzo didn't mind the way the metal felt on his cheek. He was to distracted that McCree was intensely looking at him. It somewhat remembered him about his and McCree's young life. The two shared a locking stare for a while. At this point, McCree wanted to pull his past love into his arms and for some reason, yet Hanzo wanted him to do the same, yet it did not happen. The cowboy loosened his grip, even though he really wanted to kiss Hanzo, he thought it was not the right time to. Plus if he did we wouldn't know when to stop. To break the silence, McCree pointed at Hanzo' s glass and asked, "You want another?" Hanzo was surprised a bit but brushed it off, he nodded as he handed the cowboy his glass. Hanzo was still sad, but happy McCree decided to do something for once.

The two started talking for a while, getting more into the conversation. "Remember that red and green Omnic we got, way back when." McCree laughed as he told another one of his wild stories. Hanzo with a smile and the sake dish full in his hand. "Well turns out that was one of our training robots that got repainted and the omics thought it was one of them." McCree laughed loud then slapping his knee. Hanzo eyes widen from realizing, "That explains the stickers and the fact it was easy to break." Hanzo and McCree both laughed from the dumb statement. As Hanzo calmed down he stopped with a smile then said softly, "I must say. I do miss these time. You always seem to make me laugh." McCree smiled back then replied, "Well I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you."   
The night past on and on, rolling by the two men talking their cares away, as they do. Once Hanzo looked at the time he put his cup down and stood up. "I must leave now before the night ends. Thank you for this time, McCree. I needed it so." McCree jumped up and said, "Hanzo, are you sure you'll be ok. I don't want you to land in an alleyway again." Hanzo brushed McCree's worry off by saying, "Yes, I am. I will be more careful this time around. I am not a child, McCree."   
McCree knew that Hanzo wouldn't listen to him so he just a mighty sigh. "Then at least take these," McCree said handing Hanzo three, yellow, glowing shots. Hanzo tilted his head in confusion. "What are these," Hanzo asked taking the shots. "Healing shots, Mercy's crazy concoctions, and...," McCree took a small pause then stated, "and Ana's shots... When you start hurtin', just pin one of these in your leg and you'll feel a little better." Hanzo nodded then put them in a pocket inside his suit.   
Hanzo then looked back up to the cowboy and said, "Thank you, for the drink, McCree. I will be sure to repay you." McCree laughed then stated, "Well hell, how 'bout you come over to the Watchpoint tower and buy me the drink sometime." Hanzo smirked the said, "I'll be sure to remember that, goodbye, cowboy." McCree nodded, "Make it a date."   
Hanzo laughed then made his way to the window to make a silent escape. The room's atmosphere became thin as the two turned their backs to each other. McCree acted like he was grabbing something, trying to not let himself turn around. Hanzo stopped at the window then remember something he should do. He wanted to say goodbye to McCree, properly.   
"McCree," Hanzo said turning around. McCree sigh then thought, 'why Hanzo I'm tryin' my hardest. I feel like I'm in some romance novel' The cowboy then turned around to meet a wonder fate, also making an "Hmm" noise. Right as he did this, Hanzo placed his hand on McCree's cheek. He then brought the cowboy into a deep, "goodbye", kiss. The same one that Gabe showed then so long ago. McCree's eyes widen from this sudden action. As their lip grew apart Hanzo stated, "I shall see you again, Jesse."   
McCree kept his eyes widened as Hanzo took his leave with a leap out the window with his bow wrapped around his body. McCree then blinked fast because he didn't believe what Hanzo did, with his mouth in awe, he couldn't help but fall onto the bed, back first. He let his arms out as he stared at the ceiling.   
He thought that Hanzo's lips were so soft. The archer's beard didn't bother Mccree at all, but his lips were amazing. The cowboy' s face was completely red now, and in order to feel less embarrassed, he covered his face with his arm. With a small chuckle he stated softly, "Damn, darlin, now you really got me messed up."

Hanzo then leaped onto the ground, running to the nearest building to hide. As he turned the corner then grabbed his chest was a powerful hand. "What the hell did you do, Hanzo!" He said talking in the third person. He huffed and puffed, from the jump, then leaned his head against the building. His face pink as a rose petal, he thought McCree lips were still rough and hard but yet felt amazing to Hanzo. He could still feel the cowboy's stringy beard on his face making him tremble.   
Hanzo then sighed as he thought, somehow it reminded him of his past life with McCree. He knew what he did was not just some goodbye thing. The childish and stubborn boy seemed to turn in a mature, big, adult. With a small smile, he let a small statement out, "See you soon, cowboy." Ending his sentence as he ran off to the temple.

\------------------------------------  
With this fare-well, the two adults tried their best to be the best they could. With few years passing by both Hanzo and McCree found themselves going on different missions and their own personal missions. This is where we find them today. But now, their love truly started to bloom. A relationship that no one could keep them from.  
\-----------------------------------


End file.
